Wanted
by ams31
Summary: What happens when Nell takes the partners survey home with her. Established Nallen.


I thought tonight's episode had some of the funniest moments throughout the entire episode. From the banter between Deeks and Kensi, the Partner Survey, and Sam's domestic problems. Here is my take of what happens after the credits rolled.

Established Nallen.

I don't own NCIS-LA.

* * *

Nell's POV:

I have been around when Kensi and Deeks "argue" with each other, but the walking into the gun cage earlier, was enlightening. Walking in when I did, the conversation was very bizarre. But I was definitely intrigued when Marty hands me the "partner" survey. Heading back to Ops as I was reading and answering the questions, it seemed like Eric and I were going to ace this survey. Then the personal questions started. I realized, then, that this is a partner partner survey.

I put the survey down, focus on work again, but I keep thinking how can I get this survey home with me. Callen checks in and I can hear the laughter in his voice as he speaks about Sam and his domestic problem. I can't wait to hear the details later. The case is finally closed – well as much as possible for the moment. We know that we are going to be busy again soon once Sidorov surfaces again.

While Callen and I are making dinner, he relates the domestic hot water Sam jumped into with Michelle, the vacuum cleaner, and how he bailed and left Sam alone. We finish up dinner, clean up, and head into the living room to snuggle up on the couch in front of the fire. Callen is reading one of his Russian novels in Russian and I am flipping through the magazine that Deeks gave me, which I snuck out of the Ops earlier.

I flip through the magazine casually and 'stumble' upon the survey. I nudge Callen a couple of times and he finally looks at me. "Ooh G, look a survey, lets take it together – its' a partner survey." Callen smirks at me – "Really" "Please, I think it will be fun."

Callen sighs, "Ok, what's the first question?" I smile and snuggle closer to Callen and get comfortable.

The first few questions were pretty easy, favorite color, dream date, etc. "How do we resolve our arguments?" Callen answers, "Well, we do argue, but eventually we talk it out." "I agree." "How do you describe my smell?" Callen smiles, "Lavender and vanilla. What about me?" "Hmm, Hilfiger, coconut, and you." "What's that suppose to mean?" "You have a smell that is uniquely you – what you smell like under all the cologne and body wash. If I have my back to the door in Ops, I know when you have walked in, by your smell." Callen kisses my forward and I can tell he is pleased with my response.

"Ok, next question – What part of my body do you find the sexiest?" "That easy – your brain. Don't get me wrong, I love your body, and everything about you turns me on – Your ass, your legs, your boobs. But your mind – that has to be the sexiest thing. When you are working in Ops keeping us safe, when you dress down a military general, and all of the wicked, inventive things that you think of to experiment in bed and other places." I smile and blush. "Ok Nell your turn, what do you find sexiest about me?" "Hmm, they are some many things. But I've got to say – it's a tie: your blue eyes and your chest. My favorite is when I'm being pressed into the bed, running my hands along your chest, and looking into your eyes. They become such a dark beautiful blue and your pupils dilate so it's like looking into your soul." "Do you want to recreate your favorite moment? I think that I can accommodate you." "G, later – let's finish the survey."

"Ok, but let's hurray up." We go through the next few questions. "Ok, this is a good one – What do you think about marriage?" Callen sighs, we have never really talked about this before. "As a concept, I think it's great idea. For me personally, I never really thought it would be something for me, with my job, not being able to be honest with someone. But a certain redhead has been changing my perceptions on certain things. One of which is marriage. I now think that marriage is a possibility for me – one that I think I'm looking forward to."

"What do you think of children?" "I think that I am going to default to my previous answer." I breathe a sigh of relief. I have been hiding something from Callen for the last couple of weeks, not sure how he is going to respond. I gather my courage and ask the last question that is not part of the survey. "Ok, here's the last question – how do you react if your live in girlfriend tells you she is pregnant?" "Ok, wait, what?" Callen goes utterly still beneath me. I'm barely breathing. We stay like that for a few minutes.

Finally, Callen moves. "Nell…Nell, look at me. Please?" I look up at him and finally make eye contact with him. "Are you telling me that you're….you're pregnant? That we are having a baby." I nod. I can't read his face at the moment. "How long? How long have you known? How far along are you?" I clear my throat. "Um…I have known about 2 weeks. I'm almost 3 months." "We're having a baby." Callen smiles, pulls me onto his lap and gives me the most loving, passionate kiss that we have ever shared.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Did you really think that I wouldn't be happy or that I would leave you?" "I was scared. We never really talked about marriage, having kids. I know that living together was a big step and I wanted to believe that you wouldn't be scared away. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you more. When I found out, I didn't know how to tell you. When Marty handed me this survey and I realized that it was a couples/partners survey, I thought it was a great way to broach the subject and to tell you."

"Nell, you have changed my life. I believe that love is possible. That someone can know me, the truth, and still love me. I won't lie to you. I scared, but I'm not running. I don't know what kind of father I'll be. But I want to muddle through with you."

"G, I will be happy to muddle through with you. In fact, I am looking forward to it."

Callen stands up with me in his arms. "Ok, now I am taking you into our bedroom where we will eventually end up in your favorite position. But first, I want to undress you and explore the changes that our child has created in your body."

Callen stands me next to the bed and slowly undresses me. Once he is done, he places me gently on the bed, quickly undresses himself and joins me. He lays on his side with his head level with my stomach. He tenderly caresses my slight bump and kisses it. Before moving completely away, he speaks. "Hey baby, it's your daddy. I am very excited about you. I don't know what kind of dad I'm going make, but I promise you this – I will love you and protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. I love your mommy very much. I don't have much of a family, but you will have a couple of uncles who will teach you to surf, another one who teach you to swim and scuba dive. You will have a cool aunt who will teach self-defense. And a very wise grandmother who has great stories, but who is a little scary. I am looking forward to meeting you in a few months."

Callen gets a little choked up at the end and I have tears in my eyes. I now realize that I had nothing to be scared about. Callen kisses my stomach again and begins his trek up my body. We spend the next couple of hours exploring each other. Callen enjoys my sexy mind, while I enjoy Callen's chest and see all the love that he has for me by looking in his eyes and into his soul.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed - leave a review if you want. I didn't proof-read. Hope the mistakes aren't too bad. **


End file.
